A Love for Hoss
by Savvi Grace
Summary: Hoss invites a love interest and child to stay with him and his family on the Ponderosa. The couple is overjoyed at being reunited, and more in love than ever. However, will outside pressures and troubled pasts cause distress for them all?
1. Chapter 1

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Sighing in frustration, Hoss rose from his bed and shuffled wearily to his window. "Dadburnit," he muttered to himself, "Iffen someone can't visit at a reasonable hour, they ought to stay home and wait 'til tomorrow instead of coming here so late. It's got to be ten o'clock, at least." Pushing aside the curtains, he peered down from the open window and gasped in surprise. Without bothering to light a lamp, he turned and raced down the stairs and into the den. He stumbled, stubbing his toe on his elder brother's chair, but was in such a state of excitement that he barely registered the pain. "Son of a-" _Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang!_ The door rattled with the force of the blows raining upon it from the other side. "Hold on, I'm a comin'!" Reaching it, he slammed it open and stared in shock at the sight before him. A young girl, flaxen curls blowing wildly in the breeze, stood clutching a well-worn carpetbag to her chest. Beside her, a small boy, no older than six, held her skirts in a white-knuckled grip. Both were shabbily dressed, the girl moreso than the child. She wore a faded gingham dress much too short for her lanky frame. The hem was badly frayed, and her skirt was riddled with holes. The boy wore naught but a tattered pair of breeches, seemingly patched in their worst places with what appeared to be the missing hem of the woman's dress. Only he wore shoes. "Rose! Michael!" Hoss shouted excitedly as he enveloped them in his warm embrace. They returned his affections with equal fervor. Rose stood on tiptoe and proceeded to kiss Hoss on his cheek. This, unfortunately, was the moment Ben and his other sons entered the room. "What on earth?!" Ben shouted in disapproval, frowning sternly as his eldest and youngest chuckled in the background. "Pa," Hoss stammered in embarassment, "This is Miss Rose Gentry and little Michael Dunn. She's my... uh... good aquaintance from Carson City. They're the ones I asked you about staying for awhile." "Seems to be more than an aquaintance to me." Adam muttered. Joseph tittered wildly at the remark. Ben's eyes widened in shock. "Hoss, when you said a woman and child, I thought you meant a widow and her son, not some- some teenaged girlfriend and her little brother!" Here the boy began to protest. "Miss Rose _is_ my mama, mister!" Ben gaped at the girl. "Why, you can't be much older than eighteen! How in the world-" "Actually sir, I just turned seventeen this May." Ben's face flushed in anger. "Eric Haas Cartwright, you are twenty-one years old! If you think that I- " Hoss held up a hand. "Pa, it's a long story. I think it'd be best if you could rouse Hop Sing and have him fix us all a pot of coffee, and some grub for our guests, too."

Upon Hop Sing's awakening (and a rather lengthy fuss over his "too-tin" guests), the boy and the chef were sent to the kitchen to prepare a meal. The Cartwrights and the girl took seats around the fire. Ben began to speak, but Hoss again raised his hand to silence him. "Now, Rosie," he spoke, wrapping an arm around her, "Do you think you can manage telling the story, or should I?" She sighed. "I shall, Hoss, but thank you. When I was thirteen, my mother and father passed during an outbreak of influenza. I myself had barely pulled through. Being an only child, and with no other living relatives to be found, I was sent to stay with a family friend by the name of Daniel Clayton. His wife had just passed from the birth of her daughter, and I was to be a sort of impromptu nanny of sorts to her and her eldest brother, despite the fact that I was but a child myself at the time." She burrowed further into Hoss's arms and continued. "Mr. Clayton, to be honest, was an abusive drunkard. He drank away all of his earnings and savings, and beat the children and I mercilessly. He must've came home late again from the saloons, knocked over a lamp or dropped a match... three months ago, he burned our home to the ground, with him and baby Rachael in it. She was four years old." A tear coursed down her cheek, carving a trail through the grime and dust upon it. Hoss took it upon himself to complete the tale. " I came upon her and little Michael when I went to Carson two months ago on business. He was living in the doctor's office, burned so badly he required constant care, and she was sitting outside in the street corner crying over being unable to afford the child's pain medicine. Pa, he was laid up in there screaming and hurting because she couldn't pay, so I paid for it. Over the course of the next two weeks, I learned of their situation and we sort of, er, fell in love. I've been sending her money for his treatments and such until he was declared fit enough for travel, so I had them sent here on the stage. Speaking of which, how'd you two get out here from town?" "I had a passing-through rancher and his family give us a lift. The stage got us here a little earlier than planned." Rose explained. Ben sighed in frustration; seeing no way out of allowing his son's love interest to remain there, and too upsetted by her story to ask them to leave, he forced a grim smile upon his face and spoke. "Hoss, I expect you to act the same towards Miss Gentry as you would any other guest during their stay, nothing more. Once she and the boy have eaten, lead them to their rooms." Rose smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. I am well-aware of the strain and uncomfortability my stay is causing you, and I promise to try and remain as little of a burden as I can possibly be." He smiled and nodded."Thank you, Miss Gentry. Now, everyone, off to bed!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Cartwrights sat silently in the den. Several moments of terse silence passed, until Adam spoke. "I just don't like it at all." Ben frowned, sipping at his coffee. "I don't either, son, but what can we do? Hoss is old enough to decide for himself who to court, and she's got no one to tell her what to do. Besides, we can't just throw her and the boy out into the streets." Joe smiled. "I think they're kinda...cute, in a way. Why, if I-" He was cut off by a blood-curdling shriek. Ben, startled, threw his cup and saucer to shatter upon the floor. Hoss raced in from the kitchen. "What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" Joe pointed upstairs. "Mama, Mama! Please, Mama, stop! It hurts, Mama Rose!" Michael's shrieks resounded throughout the home. Without another word, the Cartwrights raced up the stairs, Hoss in the lead. Reaching the child's door, he slammed it open and was stunned at the sight that met him. The child shrieked and tore at the sheets as Rose flexed his leg. Tears cascaded down both their cheeks, his of pain and hers of pity. They all gasped at the sight of his afflicted limb. Scarred from the knee down, his foot missing two toes, it was a painful sight to behold. However, Hoss was undaunted. He cursed under his breath and made his way towards them. "Six...seven...eight...nine...ten!" Countdown complete, Rose gently eased his leg back to the bed. Hoss sat gingerly beside him. "Hey, lil' buddy. I see your leg's doing a lot better than when I last saw it." The child whimpered in response. Hoss cradled his head in his lap. As he comforted him, Rose explained her actions. "Physical therapy. The doctor back home said it'd help to keep his leg from stiffening up under all of the scar tissue forming there. It hurts him bad, but it's better than being a complete cripple. I apologize for disturbing you." Ben cleared his throat in an futile attempt to dislodge the lump forming there. "No problem, Miss Gentry. You and Hoss had told us he was injured in the fire, but I had no clue it was this bad." Rose dabbed her eyes with the corner of her dress and replied. "Sir, if this looks bad, you'd hate to be in my shoes. I've had to look at it every day." Ben nodded and sighed shakily. Gesturing to his eldest and youngest sons, he turned and led them from the room. All that remained were Hoss, Rose, and the child. Hoss forced a smile to his face."Say, buddy, do you like candy?" Michael nodded eagerly, and he continued. "How's about you and your ma and I head into town today, if you feel up to it? I've got a hankering for the biggest sack of candy that money can buy! Besides," he grinned, turning to Rose," You two need some new clothes, shoes, and the like. How bout it, Rosie?" She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh, you mean it, Hoss? Oh, I haven't had a new dress in ever so long!" "Well, it's settled then. Get dressed and eat a quick breakfast while I hitch up the team. We're heading to town!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Hoss, how come you ain't got no Ma?" Michael sat on the buckboard, cocking his head as Hoss hitched the team."Well, son," Hoss patiently replied, "My Ma got killed in an Injun raid when I wasn't much bigger than you." "Hmm." the boy replied. He sat silently for a moment. 'Mr. Hoss, are you gonna marry my Ma?" Hoss jumped, hitting his head on the underside of the seat. Rubbing it in pain, he flushed and stammered. "W-well, Michael, I- er, I'm not sure yet. We haven't known each other for very long, and I ain't sure what her feelings are on the subject. I'd like to, though." The boy gasped. "Oh, Mr. Hoss, you've _got_ to marry my Mama! That way, you can be my Papa and-" "Michael James Dunn!" Rose admonished, stepping from the house just in time to hear his words. "Don't be pestering Hoss so!" "But Mama, Hoss would make a good papa, you even said so yourself!" Humiliated, she began to apologize for his outspokeness when Hoss cut her off, chuckling."Rose, it don't bother me a bit. Iffen it wouldn't bother you, he can call me whatever he likes, no marriage required." She bit her lip in thought and reluctantly agreed. "I suppose it would do him no harm. He already calls me his mother; he might as well have a father, too. I just hope noone will speak harshly of you for it." Hoss smiled. "Don't worry, Rosie. If anyone has a problem, I'll handle it." He helped her onto the buggy and swung himself onto the seat. "Papa," he whispered, just loud enough for Rose to hear. "I like the sound of that."

Virginia City was bustling with traffic, both equine and pedestrian. Afraid the slow-moving boy would be further injured in the fast-paced rush of the crowd, Hoss lifted him high onto his shoulder. Rose, unaccustomed to such busy scenes, clung tightly to his heavily muscled forearm. They painstakingly made their way through to the general store and stepped inside. _Ding!_ The bell hanging above the door announced their arrival. The owner, polishing the counter, greeted them. "Hello, Mr. Cartwright! Ma'am." "Hey, Amos!" Hoss returned. "Candy!" Michael cried, squirming in Hoss's arms. He released him and laughed heartily as the child made his way to the multicolored displays, gasping in awe. He turned to Rose. "Go find whatever you and the boy need, and something you don't while you're at it!" Delighted, she turned and began to rummage through the fabrics on sale. Hoss took the bundles from her and sat them back down. "No, Rosie, I meant over there." He pointed to the dresses hung proudly on display in the front of the shop. Speechless, she began to sift through the racks until she spotted the perfect dress. Pale blue cotton with a ruched bodice, and layer upon layer of ivory lace hemming the sleeves and skirt, it was a sight to behold. She held it up to herself and smiled uncertainly in the mirror. "Hoss," she called, "Does this look alright?" He turned from his conversation with Amos and gasped. 'My goodness, Rose, you're pretty as a picture! Michael, look there at your mama!" The boy, gorging himself on his treats purchased by Hoss, giggled in glee. Smiling, Rose folded it over her arm and continued her search.

An hour later, arms laden with purchases, the couple said goodbye to the considerably wealthier Amos. "Three dresses, two hats, three pairs of breeches, four shirts, and a pair of shoes each! Hoss, you're too generous!" He smiled bashfully. "I just want my family to be taken care of. Speaking of which, I got you a surprise." He pulled a velveteen box from his pocket and held it out to her. She opened it and gasped at what was inside. A golden cameo with a rosebud inside and a silver clasp shimmered in the emerald satin encasing pinned it carefully to her new dress, where it sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. "I love it!" she gushed. "Thank you, dear!" She hugged him tightly and smiled. "Mama, my leg hurts!" Michael began to whine. Hoss stooped to lift him and a package slipped from his arms. He bent to retrieve it and another fell to the dirt. "Well, gol-darnit!" Hoss muttered. Attempting once more, he dropped the entire arm-load of goods. He looked up to see Rose and the boy giggling at his antics. Slowly, a grin split along his face, and the three laughed heartliy as they retrieved their things from the street. They soon approached the buckboard. Hoss swiftly tossed their things inside and helped them aboard, and they left for home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa, pass the butter, please!" Joseph and Adam snickered. Hoss glared at his brothers and obliged Michael's request. "Here you go, son." The Cartwrights' eyes widened in surprise. "You actually _like_ him calling you that?!" Adam exclaimed. "Yeah, I figured that since he ain't got no pa, and sees Rose as his ma, I'd might as well step up now rather than later. In fact, I'm glad he thinks of me this way." Rose smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Yuck!" Both Joseph and the child expressed their disgust at the sight of their affectionate display. Hoss flushed crimson, but he smiled proudly and continued his meal. Ben, however, frowned. "You two do realize that this could very well harm your reputations?" Rose scowled. "Cover your ears, Michael." Obediently he did so, and she continued. "Mr. Cartwright, with all due respect, the only reputation I've ever had is being an unwed teenage whore with a bastard son and dau-" She paused, then slammed her fist against the table, rattling the china. "Hell, the son of a bitch didn't even spend enough time with the kids to even appear to be their father. Since we moved to Carson after his wife died, everyone thought I was their only parent. He was usually either too drunk or too busy getting there to correct them most of the time, and who in the hell would believe me? I don't give a happy damn about what those people say, as long as they don't say them around my boy. When they do, then there'll be a problem." The family stared in shock at her rather colorful speech. Hoss wrapped his arm around her and sighed. "Hush, Rosie. Pa, I don't give a darn about my reputation, either. As far as I'm concerned, the only opinions that matter is Rose's, Michael's, and God's. If I'm doing right by them, I'm doing good. I'm a proud man to be with these two." After a moment, Ben nodded, his face a mixture of pity and pride. "I'm glad you feel this way, son, but I fear that there will be others that do not share your opinion."

After dinner, Rose and the boy retired to bed, and the Cartwrights entertained themselves in the den. Adam read, Hoss and Joseph played a game of checkers, and Ben cleaned his gun. "Got you again, big brother!" Joseph tittered in glee as Hoss frowned in consternation. "You've got to be cheatin," he swore. "I'll catch you one of these days. Ain't nobody that good!" Ben glared at his sons and pointed upstairs. "Be quiet, you two, or you'll wake them!""Sorry, Pa." A moment later, Hoss grinned. "Say, Pa," he asked. "Do you think it'd be a good idea to take Rose and Michael into town tomorrow for church? I thought it'd be a good idea to take them and let them meet some of the locals. They need to make some friends and get to know the place." Ben briefly considered it and nodded in agreement. "I suppose, son. In fact, I believe it's high time we all went to church again." His eldest and youngest sons groaned in displeasure, but were quickly silenced by a menacing glare from their father. "Great!" Hoss shouted joyously. "Let me go tell Rose!" Ben glared. "Shhhhh!" Hoss's face reddened as Adam and Little Joe chuckled. "Ooops!" he whispered. "Let me go tell Rose!" With that, he turned and went upstairs.


End file.
